


Coming Home

by itsellebitch



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Implied Kidnapping, Pregnancy, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 18:53:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29721678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsellebitch/pseuds/itsellebitch
Summary: Bucky comes home from a long, stressful day at work. Happy to see his pretty, pregnant housewife who takes care of him. Reader dotes on Bucky, helping him unwind and he is eager to show her his appreciation.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Reader, James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader
Kudos: 15





	Coming Home

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on Tumblr! @its-elle-bitch

“Mumma! Mumma!”

“Coming honey!” You walked quickly into the living room. “What’s the matter, sweetie?”

“Come play with me!” Your little boy cried happily, offering you his favorite toy truck. Smiling at the boy, you replied; “Sure I will honey.” You sat down next to your boy. Thanking him for the truck and began playing together.

You two spent the next hour playing, laughing, and yelling on the floor, tiring out the boy. Resting his head in your lap as you stroked his hair, his eyes began to droop. Picking him up gently, you carried him into his bedroom. Laying him down on the bed. You pressed a kiss to his forehead before turning out the light and closing the door.

“Ma? I’m home” Bucky called from the entranceway. Meeting him by the door, running into his arms you pressed a kiss to his lips. His hands came up to cup your face as he deepened the kiss. “Hmm, you missed me ma?” he pulled back smiling. Nodding at him, he chuckled at you.

“Why don’t you go sit down honey, I’ll bring your dinner and a beer?” You suggested, smiling at him.

“Good idea, thank you ma,” Bucky said before making his way to the living room. Yelping when you felt him give you a sharp smack to the ass, chuckling as he walked away.  
\----  
Walking over to where Bucky was lounging on the sofa watching the game. You put down his dinner and a fresh beer on the coffee table. “It’s nice and hot, exactly how you like it, baby.” You said, rubbing at his tense shoulders. Pressing a kiss to the side of his head, you felt his hand come up to grab yours.

“You always take good care of me ma, come sit down with me,” Bucky said, patting the seat next to him. Smiling at him, you shook your head whilst running a hand through his thick hair.

“I got dishes to do baby”

“They can wait, sit down ma” He insisted, tightening his grip on your wrist. Nodding, you walked around the sofa, cuddling up next to Bucky. Resting one of your hands on his chest and your head on his shoulder. Wrapping his arm around your waist, he pulled you closer to him. Pressing a kiss to your head he asked, “Did you guys have a good day today?”

“Yeah, I tired him out earlier, that’s why he’s in bed early tonight. How was work?”

Letting a big sigh, Bucky shuffled and turned his body to face yours. “Stressful as usual, felt like everyone in the building needed something from me today. I honestly couldn’t wait to come back home to you three.” Placing his free hand on your 5-month bump, rubbing at it gently. “I’m so happy we’re having another one”

You hummed in response. Enjoying the soothing feeling of Bucky's movements on your swollen tummy. “You make me so happy ma,” Bucky said, hand moving from your bump to grip your chin. Pulling your face close to his so he could give you a passionate kiss. Pushing his tongue into your mouth, you gave up control. Allowing him to take over dominance. Just the way you both liked it.

You moaned out in delight at Bucky’s actions. Leaning into him even further, wanting more. Bucky gripped onto your waist, swiftly pushing you down to lie on the sofa. Mindful of the precious bump between you, Bucky leaned his body over yours. Placing both of his hands on either side of your head to keep himself up.

“You’re needy for me today huh ma?” Bucky mumbled, dipping his head to your neck. Pressing soft little kisses down it. Nodding your head rapidly. Your breath hitched when Bucky began to kiss and suck at a sensitive spot on your neck. His hands wandered down your body, pushing up the bottom of your dress and pulling your panties to the side.

“God, look at that pretty swollen pussy. You still a little sore from last night ma?” Bucky taunted, fingers rubbing at your slit. Spreading your wetness across your cunt. “I can’t wait anymore baby, hope you’re ready for me.” He quickly pulled his trousers off. Bucky wiped his hand across your cunt again. Collecting some wetness before wrapping his hand around his shaft. He gave himself a couple of pumps, using your slick as lube.

Moaning aloud as you watched him, Bucky turned to look at you; “You gotta shush ma, don’t want the kid to wake up.” Biting your lip, Bucky took hold of your leg. Pulling it up to rest on his shoulder, he lined himself up with your entrance. Gasping loudly as he pushed into you harshly, going all the way to the hilt. “Ugh fuck ma, you’re so warm and tight around me, wish I could bury myself in this sweet pussy all the damn time”

Bending over Bucky pressed his forehead to yours as he began thrusting. You felt him deep in your womb, hitting your cervix with each thrust. Tightening your walls around him, he groaned lowly. “Do that again for me, sugar.” Following his demand, Bucky gripped your hips before driving his hips into you faster. “I love you ma ... tell me you love me”

“I love you Bucky, please don’t stop. Please you feel so good, honey”

Pushing his tongue into your mouth again, you gripped his face in your hands. “I love you so much ma, you’re the perfect woman for me. Giving me babies, cooking me dinner, and looking after me. You’re so perfect, I’m so happy you learned how to be a good girl for me.”

Pressing your lips against his again you whined, “I’m so happy I did too, I finally realized you only wanted the best for me. I can’t thank you enough for saving me Bucky.” He pressed kisses to your throat in response, lovingly stroking your hip with his thumb. His hips began to stutter as you clenched your walls in pleasure once more.

Snaking a hand between your bodies, your fingers began to circle your clit. Propelling you towards your orgasm. “M’close Bucky, keep going” Feeling his pace quicken, he buried his head in your shoulder. Bucky let out a loud groan as you felt him fill you with ropes of his cum. Throwing your head back in pleasure, you moaned as you also hit your high.

Panting deeply, Bucky wrapped his arms around you. Pulling you both into a sitting position, he placed a hand on your belly. Cuddling up close to Bucky, you hummed in content when you felt him trailing his hand up and down your back. Looking down at you adoringly, Bucky couldn’t be prouder of the progress you'd made since he first brought you home.


End file.
